Don't Run From a Nightmare
by Purin-chan
Summary: Don't run from a nightmare because one way or another it will catch back up to you... XZ YAOI


_Don't Run From a Nightmare_

Purin-chan: (Here's the full sentence) Don't run from a nightmare because one way or another it will catch back up to you...

Warning: X/Z yaoi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He opened his eyes, his surroundings slowly appearing before him. He stood breathing calmly, gazing out at the empty city he stood in...  
Just as he had the night before.  
He trudged alone, his foot tapping against random objects on the ground. He however, did not notice any of it: an oddly shaped sword hilt, a few bracelets, and a horrifying skeleton of a girl presumed to have been barely seventeen...  
He walked straight to the inn and entered. One would have thought him insane for renting a lodge at this place. Another would have thought him cheap for taking rooms free. Though instead of taking them for free, he left a piece of silver on the table to pay for his room upstairs...  
But there was no one to accept the money...  
He closed the door behind him as he walked in. The room was empty except for the soft, crackling fire and a large bed. He strode over to the window, opening it just long enough to let an odd breeze blow in then shutting it quickly with a scowl. He shut the blinds and hesitantly turned around...  
"Xelloss?!"  
"Zelgadiss-san! I hope I didn't frighten you _too_ badly..." He opened one eye with that comment, his mouth curving into a devilish smirk that caused Zelgadiss to feel fairly uncomfortable.  
Xelloss stepped forward. "Zelgadiss-san..." His voice sounded hungry, as if he saw Zelgadiss as prey.  
Zelgadiss stepped back. He muttered something, feeling his back press up against a wall. His gaze shifted to the floor, anywhere, but even though he tried to avoid Xelloss's gaze, he could feel it penetrating him.  
"What's the matter?" Xelloss's tone of voice had changed, dropping to a low, seductive whisper. He reached out and grabbed Zelgadiss's hand. "Scared?" His cold touch sent shivers up the chimera's spine. Zelgadiss looked up only to find two deep amethyst eyes merely inches from his own...  
"Ra Tilt!" Bright white light filled the room. Xelloss groaned slightly, not having expected the attack and having left his defenses down. Zelgadiss took this chance to escape, fleeing out the door and leaving the inn.

He reached the streets, taking random turns into dark alleys. He didn't know where he was going; he only knew he had to get away from Xelloss. However, he soon found himself in a dead end, back pressed against the wall, stone against stone.  
The Trickster Priest's chuckle could be heard coming closer...  
Zelgadiss pressed tightly against the wall, trying hopelessly to hide. He held his breath and closed his eyes, hoping the voice would cease...  
It did.  
He reopened his eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the darkness. He could only see a few feet in front of him, but immediately realized that the Trickster Priest wasn't there.  
"I must've lost him," Zelgadiss said with a sigh of relief. He brushed dust off his cloak, looked around, and started to walk away when something he was hoping wouldn't happen, did.  
Xelloss's face appeared roughly two inches away from Zelgadiss's. Zelgadiss jumped a little, then backed up against the wall again, causing more dust to fall down upon him. He scowled, glaring at the mazoku, then dropped his gaze a few seconds later because Xelloss's eyes were starting to frighten him a bit.  
Look at me - Xelloss's voice echoed in his mind. It would be a lot... nicer for you if you just looked at me... - He continued to say. Zelgadiss did not hear footsteps, but he could feel Xelloss closing the gap between them, bit by bit, as if savoring the fear and anger flooding away from him.  
Finally, the chimera glanced up. Much to his relief, Xelloss wasn't nearly as close as he had originally thought. Much to his annoyance, however, was that Xelloss was wearing one of his I-have-a-secret grins on his face.  
With his luck, the secret he wanted to, yet didn't want to know was how to stop these recurring nightmares. There had to be a catch though... somewhere.  
As if on cue, Xelloss went into one of his giggling fits, much to Zelgadiss's disgust. He paused, sat up from his place on the ground, blew a kiss and winked, then resumed giggling so all the world could hear...  
"Leave it to Xelloss to come up with a sick, perverted plan of some sort..." Zelgadiss grimaced, looking up at the night sky so he wouldn't have to watch the hyena laughing his ass off.  
The sky was tinted a dark violet.  
Zelgadiss swallowed. His throat was parched and it felt as if he hadn't had anything decent to drink or eat for a long while. Xelloss had finally stopped his little giggle-fest and was now watching Zelgadiss's movements, licking his lips in pleasure every now and then.  
Zelgadiss blinked, trying to figure out why he wasn't doing anything. Xelloss let out a light chuckle, then said, "I'll spare you my usual routine, Zelgadiss-san. To get out of these dreams you must..." he paused to stifle his laughter, "sleep with me!" He then fell into another heap of laughter after seeing the chimera's eyes bug and his jaw drop.  
When Xelloss quieted down a bit, he put on his usual expression and said, "Just kidding."  
What happened next could be described with a handful of Ra Tilt, Elmekia Lance, and Astral Vine. Oh, don't forget the everyday laughing mazoku...

When the dust cleared, Zelgadiss had Xelloss pinned down against the ground and was panting heavily after using up so much of his magical energy. Xelloss, of course, was thinking of the worst possible thing he could say at the moment.  
"Oh!" he cried out loudly as if there were people around to hear them. "I never knew you were so forward Zelgadiss-san!" He smirked when Zelgadiss turned a fine shade of pink and glared. Xelloss continued to intimidate him by saying, "OH my GOODNESS!" before falling into yet another heap of laughter.  
"Fruitcake," Zelgadiss muttered, aiming his fist at Xelloss's face. The priest had other ideas in mind, however, and phased out just before the attack connected. He reappeared behind him and deftly tangled silver threads between their fingers, tying the two together.  
Zelgadiss growled and attempted to pull away as he stood up, but winced and froze in his spot from the pain. Xelloss chuckled lightly and said, "I wouldn't try that again if I were you... You might lose a finger or two..."  
Zelgadiss stepped back as Xelloss stepped forward. He glared at the mazoku's cocky face, feeling uncomfortable as his smile grew wider...  
He felt his back press up against a wall for the third time. He scowled, noticing that Xelloss's expression easily read - I win.  
"What are you trying to do? Rape me?" Zelgadiss spat as Xelloss got close enough to where they were touching noses. He suddenly realized Xelloss wasn't carrying his staff with him when he did his trademark finger waggle and replied, "Sore wa himitsu desu."  
Xelloss pressed his lips against Zelgadiss's, grinning in amusement when he felt his utter disgust. When Zelgadiss started struggling, Xelloss pulled slightly on the thread, causing it to cut through his hand slightly. His grin widened as he felt Zelgadiss's blood trickle down both of their hands, along with the sharp pain emanating from him.  
Indeed, this was a feast for the mazoku.  
Xelloss slipped his tongue inside the chimera's mouth, rubbing it against his victim's tongue. He received a cough of disgust, which merely made him smile.  
Zelgadiss had just about as much as he could stand. Even if he would injure his hand severely by retaliating, it was all just some sick nightmare...right?  
Then why was Xelloss in his dreams...?  
Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he concentrated on the task at hand. He decided that he would have to escape, even if that meant allowing the thread to cut through his hand. He was about to take action when he felt Xelloss's free hand slide down his pants. He yelped slightly, then glared into Xelloss's eyes again, which now read - You won't get away that easily.  
Under these circumstances, all Zelgadiss could do was stand helplessly and hope it would all end soon...  
He shut his eyes, wishing that Xelloss would just disappear. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and the nightmare faded...

He blinked a few times, taking in his surroundings. It took him a few moments to realize he was upside down, half in bed and half out.  
He sat up (losing a patch of hair in the process) and looked out the window. Morning.  
He sighed, mostly of relief, and got out of bed to get ready for the day. As he left the room, Xelloss phased in on the spot where Zelgadiss had lay. He had a devious look on his face as he whispered, "Until tonight then, Zelgadiss-san. We'll do it all over again tonight... and this time..." he paused to vanish from the room.  
_"You won't get away."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Purin-chan: Review please.

Got Slayers fanfics? Need a place to post them? Visit my site at http://www.slayersfanfiction.cjb.net

Wanna join my fanfiction community? Go to http://communities.msn.com/FanfictionAuthors 


End file.
